Slumber/Transcript
Tired Sun-Hi and Plim are inside the middle of the supermarket.] Sun-Hi: 'Alright. Let me just add three more drops of explosive peroxide. '''Plim: '''It's midnight, can we go now? '''Sun-Hi: '''Just hold on! [''She adds the explosive peroxide and a giant cloud shaped like a skull puffs out. Not a good omen.] '''Sun-Hi + Plim: 'Oooo... '''Sun-Hi: '''Guh! This isn't getting us anywhere. We can't even make a monster of our own! '''Plim: '''Ugh, it ''feels like we've been searching for light years! 'Sun-Hi: '''Monsters has control when they used there powers to destroy! Miss Carr said there is a monster in New York and we need a guard to destroy it. '''Plim: '''We're gonna have to keep looking. But first, let's go home. '''Sun-Hi: '*Asleep on the floor of the ground, then sputters as he wakes up.* Huh, wha-? *Stands up, one eye slightly closed in grogginess, drooling slightly.* No, I'm- I'm- I'm fine! Dream Night! 'Sun-Hi: '''We should be out there, searching! Not in here, ''not searching! 'Plim: '''You look exhausted. Look, you can't really knock sleep until you try it. *Picking up pillows.* And maybe we can throw a little fun into the mix, with- *Throwing pillows on the floor* a slumber party! Dream Pals... '''Sun-Hi: '''Now, before we get our slumber party started, *Picks up two pillows* would any of you care for a pilow? '''Plim: '''I'm good. *Flops over onto her stomach, snoring.* '''Sun-Hi: '''Then, I'll take this one. '''Plim: '''Now, sleep. '''Sun-Hi: '*Switches to lie down on her front, pulls up a pillow to put beneath her head. Her eyes are half open* Am I doing it? 'Plim: '''Well, that's ''way better than before. *Sits on his knees near Pearl.* But close your eyes all the way. 'Sun-Hi: '*Closes eyes.* Okay. *Nods her head on the pillow.* Alright. *Nods again.* I'm sleeping now. I'm sleeping. 'Plim: '''Shh, no talking! '''Sun-Hi: '''How is this even supposed to work?! New York is in danger! Now I must cloister myself in the supermarket and buy more corn serum and finish the equation to my explosive peroxide. '''Plim: '''No! You need rest. '''Sun-Hi: '*Flops onto his stomach with an audible thump.* I'll just lie down, get nice and comfy, *Puts arms under head.* Don't move... *Speaking slower.* And don't think about aaaaanything... *Falls asleep* Dream sequence floats around outer space. 'Sun-Hi: ' [Small groan] What?? 'Tree: '(Quiet and distant): This is weird''.'' 'Sun-Hi: '''Hey, that sounds a lot like - ! '''Tree: '''Sun-Hi Song! '''Sun-Hi: '''Tree! It's you! '''Tree: '''What are you doing here? '''Sun-Hi: '''Where are you? '''Tree: '''This is my subconscious! '''Sun-Hi: '''You're... subconscious? But, this is my subconscious! '''Tree: '''What? '''Sun-Hi: '''Uh, I know it's weird, but I'm just dreaming, so don't even worry about it. '''Tree: '''What? No! Sun-Hi, I'm trying to concentrate! How are you ''here? 'Sun-Hi: '''Oh my gosh, are you okay? '''Tree: '''Sun-Hi, there's a virus looking for you! (A huge, distorted laughing, disembodied mouth appears in the background. Sun-Hi wakes up.) '''Sun-Hi: '''The tree! '''Plim: '''I saw everything. '''Sun-Hi: '''I don't, but... I could just ''feel it. She was yelling, and... she was really freaked out. 'Plim: '''Is she still on Rocky Mountain? '''Sun-Hi: '''Yeah! '''Plim: '''Sun-Hi, you could be using your dreams to connect with her mentally. Tommorrow, we will go to Rocky Mountain and look for the tree. '''Sun-Hi: '''Hang on, tree. '= END =